Mario vs Luigi: The Battle for Mr Nintendo!
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 15 and over: Contain graphic written violence. This is the battle the gaming world have been waiting for. Mario Vs. Luigi


**MARIO vs. LUIGI**

**I do own any of the characters mentioned in this story as they belong to Nintendo.****  
**  
**PEACH: **Hi and welcome to Super Smash Brothers Melee. I'm Princess Peach here to announce the fight. Today's contenders are Mario and Luigi. Yes, you heard correctly. The two famous plumber brothers are batterling it out to be world Mr. Nintendo. The question is, why are these two loveable guys fighting it out to the death? Well, it all started when Luigi complained that he was annoyed of being second fiddle and Mario stealing the limelight. Luigi recently released his own game called "Luigi's Mansion" but critics say it was too short and a bad move by Nintendo. I guess Luigi needed the money. Anyway, the fight is going to take place on a classic level of the Mushroom Kingdom. World 1-1.

_Mario and Luigi enter the arena, looking angrily at each other.  
_  
**PEACH: **Ah-ha and here come our fighters. They are now in place. On the left side, mostly known as being the mascot to all games and world widely as Mr. Nintendo, my hero...MARIO!

_A sound of cheers is heard.  
_  
**PEACH: **And on the right, he's green, mean and sometimes craps himself when he see's a mouse...LUIGI!

_The crowed cheers again.  
_  
**PEACH: **My moneys on Mario, of course because he's the man of my life. We go over to Yoshi, who will start the fight.

_Mario and Luigi are face to face.  
_  
**YOSHI: **Okay, I'm guessing you know the rules...the first one who dies, Loses! So let' get this fight on. GO!!

_Yoshi moves out of the way. Mario and Luigi charge at each other. Luigi throws a punch but misses and the advantage goes to Mario as he punches Luigi twice with his right and back hands him with his left. Luigi backs off taking the pain.  
_  
**MARIO: **Face it, Luigi, I'm-a better than you!

**LUIGI: **Ah, but you forget, I-a can jump-a higher than you!

_He jumps high and stamps Mario's head, bouncing off it, he lands on his feet.  
_  
**LUIGI: **Once again.

_He repeats the same move on Mario, stamping harder on his head. Luigi once again lands safely on his feet.  
_  
**LUIGI: **One more time!

_Luigi jumps the final time, this time higher than ever. Mario was dazed, he shook his head and noticed Luigi heading towards him the third time. He gasped. Luigi stuck out his foot but Mario moved out of the way, grabbing Luigi, before he could touch the ground. He pulled him to his face and head butted Luigi three times and started spinning him around before chucking him into levitating blocks. Luigi smashed the blocks and hit the ground hard. Mario mocked in laughter, Luigi tried to get up but Mario kicked him in the head. The force made blood spit out the mouth. He became angry and kicked Mario in the stomach who backed away. Luigi got up, his teeth gritted. Mario saw his brother's expression, not a care in the world. Luigi ran towards Mario, Mario prepared to make a move but Luigi span his arms fast, still running, Mario gasped and he got the impact, the spinning arms punching Mario hard, each pressure of punch pushed Mario back. Luigi stopped. Mario held his now dripping blood nose. Luigi punch Mario right, left and right, every impact making loud sounds to Mario's face. Mario quickly recovered and jumped punched Luigi, lifting him off the ground, coins started appearing from Luigi's pockets, the punch felt like millions of punches in one, then turning into a num feeling. Mario stopped, slamming the ground with his feet, while Luigi crashed on his back hard. He winched in pain, holding his face. He slowly got up, only just hearing Mario's laughter, with sounded echoed. Although the pain still surrounded him, he had to considerate oh fighting his fat brother. He looked at Mario angrily. Mario clasped his hands together, producing a fireball with his hands. Luigi looked worried. Mario didn't hesitate as he fired the fireball straight towards Luigi, going at average speed, enough time for Luigi to dodge out of the way. Mario cursed and was about to produce another fireball but Luigi quickly began his next move. Luigi span his whole body round, sticking his arms out, he looked like a small green tornado which pulled in Mario, getting whacked by Luigi's arms, each impact punch weakening Mario and then Luigi made one huge punch, his white gloved hands glowing green before slowly going back to normal. Mario went flying, his face all messed up, two black eyes and a blood face, matching his red jumper and soaking his blue dungarees. Mario was weak, he could hardly move. Luigi jumped, heading towards Mario. Mario panicked and tried to scream, Luigi did his powerful screw jump and impacted into Mario's head, his brown shoes ripping through Mario's face, the eyes getting mangled and blood burst out his head and skull cracking and snapping, the blood became darker and more thick when flooding out Mario's head. Luigi stepped off Mario, his eyes all mashed and bits of skull flowing out with the blood. Mario's body twitched and a gurgled sound, his voice drowning in blood. His body stopped moving and Mario died. Luigi laughed happily, the coldness of his voice was evil.  
_  
**LUIGI: **YES! I'm-a number one! (_Dancing around the body_) Up yours, Mario! Make-a way for the new Mr. Nintendo!

_Yoshi came up to Luigi and raised Luigi's hand.  
_  
**YOSHI: **The winner is the green-machine LUIGI

_Peach looked in horror, her fist clenched.  
_  
**PEACH: **Oh my God...! I don't believe it, I've just lost £500

_She jumps from her commentary desk and lands close to Luigi, facing him.  
_  
**LUIGI: **Oh, do I get a cake...?Or better yet, do I get a kiss?

**PEACH: **Yeah, right! Dream on, green boy!!

_She pulls out her pinkish white umbrella and pushed it into Luigi, stabbing him in the stomach. Luigi gasped painfully, the blood exiting him, Peach pushed it in even further, ripping more of his insides. Luigi took his last breath, and then died. Peach pulled out her blood soaked umbrella as the lifeless Luigi limped hard on the ground. Peach rested the running blooded umbrella on her right shoulder.  
_  
**YOSHI: **Now, who's gonna be the face of Nintendo...their both dead...that was the whole point of this match...to see who'd be the champion of Nintendo...now what are we gonna do?

**PEACH: **I'll be the face of Nintendo! Me! I'm just as good as any other video game character. Princess Peach will be the head mascot. It's about time that Nintendo have a pretty face to show off.

**THE END!  
**  
**Good? Bad? Whatever let me know! **


End file.
